


Stay Close

by SnowQueenOfMyHeart



Series: October is for the Cassunzels [2]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Moondrop | Moonstone Opal (Disney), Moonsandra, Spooky, Tangledtober (Disney), cassunzel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueenOfMyHeart/pseuds/SnowQueenOfMyHeart
Summary: Rapunzel and Cassandra investigate an abandoned house that is supposedly haunted.





	Stay Close

"Are you sure you want to do this, Raps?"

"Of course I'm sure!" Rapunzel replied cheerfully as they made their way towards the creepy abandoned mansion.

Cassandra was not convinced. "So... remind me why we're investigating a supposedly haunted house in the middle of the night?"

"Because that's the best time to see any ghosts that might be there!"

Cassandra barely managed to not roll her eyes.

"And," Rapunzel added turning to her girlfriend, "we have our own nightlight in case we need to see in the dark!"

Rapunzel was doing the finger guns thing again, and Cassandra could only stand there staring right back.

"Seriously? Just because I have blue hair now and can make rocks that glow means I'm a nightlight?"

Deflating a bit, Rapunzel sighed, "Sorry, I just thought..."

This time, Cassandra did roll her eyes. "Never mind, let's just get this over with."

As they kept walking, Cassandra looked back and grimaced a bit at Rapunzel's downcast look. "Hey, I'm sorry. Guess I'm still getting used to the side effects of the moonstone."

Rapunzel glanced up, rubbing her arm with one hand. "Oh, it's not that. I just... I don't know what we'll find in there..." She looked at the mansion, and just as a breeze blew past, she shivered. But Cassandra suspected it wasn't the wind that caused that shiver.

"Hey, you know I've got your back," Cassandra said reassuringly, taking Rapunzel's hand in hers. "I may have screwed up a lot, but no more. Whatever ghosts or demons are haunting this place, I'll protect you from them."

Those words brought a smile to Rapunzel's face, and in return she kissed her handsome moon warrior before they continued walking.

Something creaked as they approached the big double doors.

"At least we'll have the moon to give us some light," Rapunzel said with shaky optimism.

Cassandra was skeptical that any moonlight would illuminate the interior, but they would find a way to see in the dark. Letting Rapunzel pick the lock, she scanned the outside for anything unusual - more so, that is.

Once Rapunzel manged to pry the door open - with a loud and ominous creaking noise - they slipped inside. They had barely gotten a few steps into the main lobby when the door suddenly slammed shut behind them, blanketing them in darkness. Rapunzel gave a small yelp as she felt something grab her wrist.

"Rapunzel, it's me! I've got you."

Relaxing a bit as she realized it was Cassandra's strong grip on her arm, she shuffled closer for comfort.

"Did you bring the matches?" Cassandra whispered.

"Yeah, hang on." Rapunzel fished around in her pocket before pulling out a pack. Her eyes had finally adjusted to the very dim light and noticed Cassandra pointing to a candlestick on a table nearby. She walked over and struck a match, and within seconds a soft warm glow illuminated the room.

"Wait, did you see the candlestick before the door shut?"

Cassandra looked around briefly before walking over to whisper in Rapunzel's ear: "I can see in the dark."

Rapunzel gasped. "Really?!" she exclaimed in a hushed voice.

"Yeah, unexpected perk of the moonstone's power, I guess. At least it will come in handy should we lose our light again."

They took about a minute to look around the main entrance. It certainly seemed abandoned: lots of cobwebs, dusty stairwells, old paintings that seemed to follow you wherever you went. Rapunzel cringed at the nearest portrait.

"That looks very unsettling," she said as she tore her gaze away from an aristocratic couple that appeared to be staring at her as she moved away.

"Which way do you want to go first?" Cassandra asked, having just examined an old suit of armor with a strange stain on the chest plate and halberd.

"Uh..." Rapunzel looked toward the dark hallway and then up to the staircase that seemed questionable. "Maybe we can start upstairs?"

They slowly making their way up the stairs, creaking with each step. Dodging a hole in the middle, Cassandra muttered, "Whoever lived here really should have invested in stone instead of wood."

Upon reaching the landing, an eerie noise reached their ears, sending shudders down their spines.

"It's j-just a breeze I'm sure, ha ha." Rapunzel was doing that thing where she tried to sound confident to cover her fear. It didn't sit well with Cassandra, but she wasn't going to quibble right now. Scanning the dark passageway, she noticed a doorway with a sliver of moonlight coming out.

"Let's check out that room."

As the door creaked open, they discovered it was a study, complete with a leather chair and bookshelves. Rapunzel went to examine the fireplace which surprisingly still has some burned wood and ashes in it, while Cassandra browsed the books to see if anything abnormal was there. Mostly faded titles, but the ones that were still legible were the most bizarre she had ever seen: "The Way of the Willow"; "Goodbye and Goodwill"; "How to Train Your Dragon"; "Summers with a Vampire"; "Revenge of the Cursed Mummy"; and a very tattered, thick volume labeled "A Thousand and One Ways to Romance the Man of Your Dreams: A Handy Guide for the Modern Woman."

"Ugh," Cassandra groaned. "Come on, Raps, there's nothing here."

They moved on to the next room, a large bedroom with a dusty vanity and bed that, shockingly, was well made. Of all the creepy things they had seen so far, the fact that a bed was in pristine condition - save for the moth-eaten curtains around it - definitely took the cake. Rapunzel was just about to approach the bed when a loud crack broke the silence, and next thing she knew, she was falling.

"Rapunzel!"

Fortunately, she landed only one floor below, but her candle was now extinguished. Cassandra dropped through the hole in the ceiling and landed on her feet beside her girlfriend, checking for any bruises. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Rapunzel replied, dusting herself off. "Too bad I can't see anymore."

"Hush," Cassandra whispered as another eerie sound drifted down the hall. It sounded almost like a voice, like a wail or a moan.

"Stay close," she quietly commanded, lifting Rapunzel to her feet. As she scanned the dark hallway for any sign of an imminent threat, she felt Rapunzel grip her shoulders tightly. Step by step, they inched their way down the hall and found a kitchen with lots of big pointy knives lying about.

"Mmm nope," Cassandra muttered, redirecting her steps as Rapunzel continued to cling to her like a lost child. She felt bad knowing that Rapunzel could barely see anything save for her electric blue hair and what little light came through the veiled windows. But at least she could make out dark shapes thanks to her newfound abilities. Noticing a door at the end of the hall, her curiosity got the better of her and she approached it slowly. She could hear Rapunzel gasp softly.

"Just stay close," Cassandra whispered over her shoulder, reflexively extending an arm behind to shield her girlfriend. She turned the knob only for it to fall off into her hand. Then, she heard a strange noise coming from behind that door. Eyes wide in fear, she grabbed Rapunzel and jolted into the adjacent room, a lounge by the looks of it with a big window mostly covered in dark curtains.

A voice made the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

_"CaSSSAAAAAANDRAAAAAA..."_

At the sound of her name, her blood froze. _Oh no, not this again..._

A whooshing sound made her spin around, eyes frantically searching for the source.

"Cass?" Rapunzel was definitely scared now, and that did not help matters in the slightest.

"Did you hear that?" Cassandra asked hoarsely, hoping she was not going crazy.

_"CAAASSSAAAAAAANDRAAAAAAA..."_

"EEK!" Rapunzel jumped and landed on Cassandra's back, clinging on for dear life. Cassandra staggered a bit under the sudden weight, but at least she knew she wasn't alone in hearing the voice.

"Who's there?" she barked, trying to muster her courage, for Rapunzel's sake if not her own.

Whatever the apparition was, it seemed to be moving about them. She slowly turned, eyes still darting about looking for the source, frantic breathing in her ear from her terrified girlfriend.

_"Cassandra..."_

She clenched her fists.

_"You...are...heeeteeerrrroooooseeeexuuuuaaallllll...."_

She froze.

Was this a poltergeist? She had heard of such things, but never imagined it to be real. Why on earth would a ghost say something about her sexual preferences?

Then she heard a noise coming from below her feet. Her eyes narrowed.

"Wait a minute..." she growled.

Channeling her sudden burst of anger, she stomped the floor hard and a giant black rock shot through the floorboards in the next second. And dangling from the end of it was...

"Varian?!"

That hair stripe was undeniable. He sheepishly grinned and waved at an utterly confused Rapunzel and glaring Cassandra.

Next thing they knew it, a loud bang came from somewhere nearby, and just as Cassandra whipped her head around toward the window she saw a figure dashing across the grounds in the moonlight. Her blood boiled...

The night air was pierced by the most terrifying noise yet.

_ **"FITZHERBEEERRRRRRRRRT!!!!!"** _


End file.
